100wordsforaWorld
by Babydracky
Summary: Prompts about the Pevensie Family. 100 words each time. Different characters each time. Peter and Edmund centered.
1. Rise and Shine High King

**100FORASLAN**

**Title: **Rise and Shine, High King

**Autor:** babydracky

**Fandom/Pairing:** NARNIA; Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie

**Rating :** PG

**Notes:** Written for the prompt "sleeping in"

100 words.

Sorry, but English is not my native language, I do hope I didn't make too many mistakes. I haven't a beta and couldn't find one. I hope you won't mind.

**Summary: **The High King has work to be done.

**When he opened his eyes Peter knew he has to get up. Day will break soon enough and he has to prepare for the assault. A long day is waiting.**

**Edmund sighs in his sleep. Peter wishes he could stay a little longer in this warm embrace, savouring his brother's scent. He always smells of fresh cut-grass.**

**Peter gently strokes Edmund's messy hair and kisses him on the forhead. The High King has to get up if he doesn't want the Caspian boy decides for all the battle's schemes on his own.**

**The early bird catches the worm, doesn't it?**


	2. Rise and Shine High King 2

**100FORASLAN**

**Title: **Rise and Shine, High King

**Autor:** babydracky

**Fandom/Pairing:** NARNIA; Peter Pevensie/Caspian X

**Rating :** PG

**Notes:** Written for the prompt "sleeping in"

100 words.

Sorry, but English is not my native language, I do hope I didn't make too many mistakes. I haven't a beta and couldn't find one. I hope you won't mind.

**Summary: **The High King has work to be done.

**When he opened his eyes he knew he has to get up. Day will break soon enough and he has to prepare for the assault. A long day is waiting.**

**Caspian sighs in his sleep. Peter wishes he could stay a little longer in this warm embrace, savouring his new lover's scent. He smells of strong musc.**

**Peter gently strokes Caspian's messy hair and kisses him on the forhead. The High King has to get up if he doesn't want the little Prince decides for all the battle's schemes on his own.**

**The early bird catches the worm, doesn't it?**


	3. His Narnia

**Title: **_His Narnia_

**Autor**: babydracky  
**Fandom/Pairing:** NARNIA; No pairing.

**Rating :** PG  
**Notes:** Written for the prompt "The Pevensies in the real world, leaving Narnia or re-entering Narnia"

100 words.

Sorry, but English is not my native language. Thanks to **fishbowlolol** for being me beta  
**Summary: **_The High King is no more._

**His swollen eye hurts but he doesn't say a word.**

**Peter hates being here. His life. London.**

**He wants to be back to Narnia, to his kingdom . His home.**

**Anna gently kisses his cheek and sits down next to him. Lucy holds him tight.**

**He feels a little better.**

**When his sisters go to sleep, it's late. They have classes the next day.**

**Still, Edmund silently refuses to go to sleep without him, it makes him feel warmer. When his head finds his brother's shoulder he definitely feels in peace.**

**He is loved. He is home. With his family.**


	4. Sweeter than Sugar

**Title :** _**Sweeter than Sugar**_

**Autor :** babydracky

**Fandom/Pairing :** NARNIA; Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie

**Rating :** PG

**Notes :** Written for the prompt "Candy"

100 words.

Sorry, but English is not my native language, I do hope I didn't make too many mistakes. I hadn't time to send it to my so nice beta this time. I hope you won't mind.

**Summary :** _Edmund liked candies._ _But now he found something sweeter than sugar. _

It seemed so far away when dad came back home everynight with candies for his children. Edmund liked candies, sweet candies. He could eat them all the day and never be ill.

There weren't candies anymore. Not dad anymore. Just the four of them faced with the bitter war.

When Edmund found this sugar lump in the back of a cupboard, he was the happiest boy in the world. But when Lucy looked at him expetantly he didn't think twice before giving it to her. The smile Peter granted him with was his most beautiful present, sweeter than any candy.


	5. Guilty

100FORASLAN

**100FORASLAN**

**Title** : Guilty

**Autor** : Babydracky

**Fandom/Pairing** : NARNIA; Edmund Pevensie & ??

**Rating** : PG-13

**Notes** : Written for the prompt "Battle"

200 words.

Sorry, but English is not my native language, I do hope I didn't make too many mistakes. I always try to do my best but I know my best isn't enough yet!:p

&

& &

& & &

& & & &

Clouds. Suffocating, oppressive.

Voices. Screams. Cries.

Mud. Silting, tired bodies.

Loud lament of crossing swords. Cold whispers of flying arrows.

Blood. Red and warm on his face, disgusting ferrous taste on his tongue. Black, air-dried, revolving stains on the high vivid wild grass.

A waking nightmare.

Alone, so alone.

And just those dark and lovingly eyes, coloured-life eyes, confiant, believing in him.

Just those strong and sunkissed arms to hold him tight through neverending troubling nights on battlefields.

Just that warm body against his, filling him each night with life, with care, with tenderness.

Just Caspian to chase away the horrors of the war.

A suffocate scream.

A nightmare. A remembrance of Narnia.

Alone, so alone.

Back in London. Sound and safe. His body is.

His broken soul silently crying for his lost bestfriend, his heart aching for his King's forgiveness.

Because no battle could have been more murderous than Peter's hurt and stony gaze when he came back, a man, a broken one, spilling his mistakes, his treachery, his heart out.

Just Peter's eyes.

Alone, so alone.  
Begging his King to take him back, to hold him tight.

Praying for his brother to cherish him, to love him again.


End file.
